Night Lost
by Paaige Turner
Summary: When Rose wakes up in the unfamiliar bedroom of Aidan Northman she has no idea who she is. The only clue to her existence is the address written on her hand and the gold necklace she wears. As she tries to work out how she got there, more secrets begin to unravel and she is confronted with a past she is not quite ready to face. Mercyverse spin off series (new main characters)
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

Her feet dug into the cold wet soil propelling her forward. It hurt. Every inch of her body was consumed in fire – the burning sensation stretching across her muscles causing them to spasm. Cool sweat stretched down her spine and tiny pimples pricked her naked flesh. Her breath, which was ragged from the constant running, had become harder to catch and black spots already plagued her vision. She recognised the signs. She was going to pass out

A little further. She needed to keep going- it was just a little further. Frantically, she glanced over her shoulder, but the night sky and thick brush made it impossible to see. The trees began to sway in front of her causing her to stumble over the sharp rocks. She caught herself, before she fell to the floor, on the thick trunk of a tree. Pain shot across the base of her barefoot adding to the plethora of cuts and bruises that decorated her skin. She thought she'd be used to it by now; she had been running for so long – hours, days even – but it didn't stop. Every step was torture.

Suddenly, the forest broke into a clearing and the distant moon shone brightly down on the open grass. A new spurt of energy surged through her. She knew this place – it wasn't far. She could make it. She knew she could make it. Hope numbed the pain and she made a last surge toward the clearing, trying desperately to stay conscious. Her heart pounded in her chest as her tired muscles pushed harder and harder. A loud crack echoed through the empty forest, followed by a hard thud as her legs finally gave out and she collapsed. The ground hit her hard as she fell forward causing her broken limps to land on the grass in painful positions. Slowly, she rolled her head to the side and with her right eye tried to distinguish the shadows moving in the darkness.

Then she blinked and there they were. Glowing amongst the line of trees a deep yellow colour. They grew larger as they neared the fallen girl gradually approaching her limp body. She saw them. Her breath stopped, and darkness began to consume her vision. She was going to pass-out now. Her eyelids shut but the memory of what she saw was burnt into her brain…

Deep amber eyes.


	2. Chapter One

The electric buzz of a vibrating phone awoke me from my sleep. I stretched my legs underneath the crisps sheets and felt a stabbing pain crawl up my ankle for my efforts. My sticky eyes began to blink open eventually bringing the soft cream room into focus. Where was I?

The low pale sunlight streamed through the window, it's long rays dancing across the bed and the far wall. Yellow roses decorated the curtains and the same pattern had been used for the sheets on the bed. A white-wooden-headboard, like the ones used in the 60's, stood at the top of the bed, whilst a long mirror faced it suspended on the opposite wall. My gaze focused on the reflection in the mirror. Blonde hair sprawled out at odd angles and my face looked hollow and gaunt. Dark bags clung to my eyes and slick sweat still gleamed on my pale skin. Slowly, I lifted my hands to my face and tried to smooth off some of the dirt that littered the side of my jaw. It was only when I pressed my fingers to my chin, that I realised it wasn't dirt but a long bruise stretching down the left side of my face. Delicately I sucked on my cracked lips and began to examine the rest of my body for further damage.

"Two broken ribs and three bones broken in your right foot." A voice said from the far corner of the room. My heart stopped. "You have nasty concussion and have been in and out of consciousness for two days. You appear to be extremely malnourished and dehydrated, which suggests you have been living in poor conditions for quite some time. The rest are just artificial wounds- shallow cuts from your run through the forest and bruises most likely from falling over a number of times"

I hadn't noticed him at first sitting in the wicker chair. His voice was deep and raw, as though he had just been asleep, and his head lay forward in his hands shielding his eyes. As soon as he stopped speaking he looked up and blue blood-shot eyes met mine. My breath caught in my throat. The man sitting opposite me, despite the obvious lack of sleep, was beautiful. His blonde hair was fashioned into a typical military crewcut and a layer of pale stubble lined his angular jaw. He had a rectangular face and his large nose, despite having been broken and healed with a slight bump, made his appearance seem more striking. However, it was not the shock of his beauty that caused me to gasp, but rather the uneasy feeling that I somehow knew this stranger. De ja vu.

"Do…" my voice came out croaky and I coughed to clear the saliva. "Are you my doctor?"

The man stood up suddenly and an unreadable expression clouded his face. In two strides he had covered the distance from the chair to my bed and the handsome Viking loomed over me.

"Do you remember me?" his voice sounded irritated and despite his attempt to keep his tone calm my magic could feel the anger he radiated. Nervously, I stroked my arm and tried to push myself further up the bed and away from this stranger.

"No." my voice squeaked this time and I inwardly cursed myself for showing my cowardice. He took a step back and turned to face the window.

"What is…" he paused and sighed, the strong muscles on his back tensing. "What is your name?"

Nothing. My eyes widened in horror. Nothing. How could there be nothing? I swallowed and tried to think of my name, tried to think of my past but my brain kept spinning in circles churning out nothing about my life. I knew what I was. I knew I was a sensesate - someone with the ability to sense and influence other people's emotions - or at least I was mostly a sensesate, but I had no memories. Aside from waking up in this bed, I didn't know anything more about my life.

The tall man turned back toward me, his piercing eyes searching my face. I swallowed again, trying to push down the large ball lodged in my throat. My eyes darted around the room and settled on the sheets…

"Rose. My name is Rose."

He paused, and his blonde eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "Do you even know your name?"

"Of course I do," I snapped. "I said it's Rose. Rose Adams"

He leaned closer, his face mere inches from mine. I turned away from his gaze and focused on the window, shifting uncomfortably under the sheets. It was at that point I noticed I was wearing a long green t-shirt and a pair of black baggy sweats. Despite the medical treatment I'd received, it was clear I was not in a hospital.

"Where am I anyway?" I asked tartly, showing much more confidence than I felt.

"You're…"

"Boss?" A dark stocky figure appeared in the doorway holding a bright phone away from his ear. "It's Amy. What do you want me to tell her?"

I could feel how anxious this new man was and his hesitation at interrupting our conversation. My eyes narrowed at him as I let magic brush further against his skin, tracing his emotions with my mind. Despite his cool exterior – relaxed posture and even breath- the stocky man was nervous, and this made him angry. He didn't like to be unsure of himself. He didn't like the fact I was here. Suddenly, he looked at me and a snarl flashed across his teeth, almost like he could sense what I was doing.

"We don't touch when we're not invited _sensesate_ ," he growled, almost spitting out the word 'sensesate'. My magic recoiled, hurt by the disgust that was clearly shown on his face and I bowed my head.

The Viking turned sharply toward him and bared his teeth, causing the dark figure to look away. Then the Viking took a step away from me and made his way toward the door. Before he left however, he turned to look at me over his shoulder. Sadness filled is gaze, and despite my best efforts, some of my magic itched to sooth the pain.

"I'll be back shortly." He coughed and a little more of my magic escaped. "There is some food on the nightstand. Eat something. You look like death."

The two men left the room and shut the door gently behind them, leaving me… alone… in a place unknown to me and without my real name.


End file.
